


All Consuming Jealousy

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Lydia, Anger, F/M, Jealous Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lets it slip that Lydia is sleeping with Aiden. Derek's not too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Consuming Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First little Dydia fic. Recommended by calie1003. I’m not good at group dialogue so don’t hate me. Will be coming out with a Lysaac one soon. Message me with any prompt ideas. :)-The Alpha’s Girl

Derek Hale was a man who prided himself on his control. Whether it be on a full moon or simply resisting the urge to slit that Stilinksi kid’s throat, he always kept his inner wolf in check. Yeah. He was pretty damn good at taming his wolf. Well, that is, until he met Miss Lydia Martin.

 

Little Miss Lydia Martin. Strawberry blonde hair, 5’3” On the surface she was a shallow, self-absorbed, bitch. She was annoying, whiny, weak, and did he mention annoying?

While she was all of these things, she was none of them at the same time. As she truly integrated herself into his pack, he realized all of this was a facade. In reality, Lydia Martin was amazing, intelligent, kind, caring, and hot, to say the least. But you’d never catch him saying that in front of her or the pack.

 

Ever since the whole Kanima thing with Jackson, Lydia had grown closer to the pack. Part of that was Peter’s fault for dragging her into the whole mess in the first place. But Derek couldn’t help but be grateful. She was probably the only stable thing that his rag-tag band of misfits had. She played video games with Boyd, shopped with Erica, helped Isaac with his homework, cooked meals for everyone, cleaned up Derek’s apartment, and made sure that they all got the proper amount of sleep. She was even the one who convinced him to move into an apartment in the first place.

-pastscene-

Lydia walked around the burnt up room, her nose all wrinkled up. “God, Derek, This is where you all live?” she didn’t even wait for a response before she was tossing him a classifieds listing from the Beacon Hills Today. “This may be alright for your broodish ways, but you’ve got three teens to take care of. Find a place by the end of the week or I’ll do it for you. At least 4 rooms.”

 

With that, the little vixen flipped her hair and walked out, her heels clicking the entire way to the door.

-pastsceneend-

Well, convinced might be too strong of a word.

 

Nevertheless, it ended up being for the best. Derek could already see a change in his pack. Isaac was happier and his nightmares tended to be less frequent. Erica became more outgoing, and less.. bitchy. Boyd smiled more often and Derek could tell he had finally found the friends he was looking for. All of their grades had gone up dramatically, as well.

 

In spite of the good that the “Wolf Mama” (Stiles’ words, not his) had caused, she still managed to get under Derek’s skin every chance she got.

 

-intodydialandwego-

 

The group’s small kitchen was packed to the brim with Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Scott sitting at their small dinner table. Peter and Stiles were leaning against the far wall, a good distance between each of them. Lydia was at the sink and was scrubbing at the plates that had managed to pile up in a day’s time. Derek was leaning on the counter next to her, drying plates as she handed them to him. It was quite a domestic scene. Not to say that he never helped clean, he hated to let down his guard in front of the pups but he needed to be between Peter and Lydia. He could sense her tensing whenever his creepy uncle entered the room, and he hated the look Peter gave her. Yes, Derek Hale was protective of Lydia. She was part of his pack is all. He’d do the same for Scott or Isaac.

 

A little voice in the back of his head snorted and internally smack him upside the head.

 

He shook his head and got back to the matter at hand. The pack meeting was getting very frustrating and Derek found himself ready to tear out his own hair. They had no idea what to do about the alpha pack and his “pups” were doing little to come up with a plan. Peter’s idea, albeit sarcastic, was the only reasonable idea of the bunch but he had no idea where they would get a cement truck. And that was by the long shot that his pack could round up all the alpha’s without getting killed.

 

Isaac was kicking Boyd under the table and Erica giggled at his banter.

 

“Isaac Lahey, leave Boyd alone or you will never have any little Isaacs running around” Lydia scolded and pointed a soapy dish brush at him. Her eyes were the most menacing though, displaying a look that a mother gives a naughty child. He ducked his blue eyes and nodded his head.

 

“We can’t come up with a plan unless we know their next move.” Scott ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed lightly. The alpha pack had been oddly quiet for the past weeks. They didn’t even attempt to rustle their feathers, or rather fur.

 

Hopped up on Adderall, Stiles bit his thumb anxiously and tapped his feet against the floor.

Without thinking, he said, “Well, we could always have Lydia bang info out of Aiden.”

 

Crash!!! All eyes turned to where Derek was sitting. Glass was littered around his feet, having dropped the plate he was drying. His whole body was rigid.

 

“Damnit, Stiles!” Lydia yelled at him.

 

A tense moment swept through the pack and Derek’s hands clenched up into tight fists. He jerked his head to Lydia, eyes flashing a deep crimson color.

 

He spoke two words, barely noticeable to the humans in the room. “Everybody. Out.”

His perfect white teeth clenched together and the muscles in his neck constricted.

 

It took less than a minute for the entire pack to leave the room and for Scott to drag Stiles out by scruff of his shirt.

 

Derek stood there for a minute. His whole body shook and he stared at Lydia with his fierce alpha eyes. Unblinking, she stared at him. He could hear the fast beating of her heart. Despite this, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down even harder.

 

“You.. had sex with one of the alphas?” Derek ground out. His fists clenched harder and Lydia swore she heard bones breaking.

 

She sighed and threw the dish scrubber back into the sink, “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes I did. Why do you care anyway? It was just sex. A little bit of fun. It’s not like I’m in love with him or anything.”

 

“Because you are part of my pack! It’s my job to protect you. If you want sex go to someone else! Not one of the people trying to kill us!” He took a step closer to her and low rumble came out of his chest. No matter how well Lydia stood her ground, she was still very intimidated by a full-on alpha Derek and she stepped back. Her shoulders hit the wall and before she knew it, he was right in front of her. She wasn’t go to let him see her submission though.

 

“I don’t need anyone to protect me. Especially not you. And who do you want me to go to? Isaac?” She pushed a well-painted fingernail into his chest and the vibrations of his growl practically shook her arm.

 

Jealousy swept over Derek at the thought of that curly-haired pup putting hands on Lydia. He didn’t care if Isaac was pack, he would rip Isaac’s throat out with his teeth if he ever even thought about placing a finger on her.

 

“Me.” Derek didn’t wait for a response before he had Lydia pinned against the wall. His hands tangled into her mass of strawberry blonde curls and he smashed his lips against hers. The kiss was nothing Lydia had ever felt. Little shocks coursed over her skin and caused a low moan to slip from her lips.

 

He pulled away and pressed a light kiss to her swollen lips. “If you want sex, come to me.”


End file.
